Home for Christmas (You Can Count On Me)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Tony and McGee happen upon a surprise in the bullpen one day close to Christmas.


**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays all! I wrote this one kind of quickly, but I still like it. I used it as a mental break from studying for my finals, but once the plot bunny nit me, she wouldn't let go. I haven't written NCIS or Tiva in several months, so I hope everyone is still in character. Not much else to say, I miss Ziva. I want her home, if it happened like this I would throw up from excitement. =)**

* * *

"He just shows up!" Tony waved his hands as he and McGee stepped off the elevator. He paused to finish his sentence, "Out of NOWHERE!"

McGee scoffed, "Tony, this is your dad. You had no clue he was going to show up for Christmas?"

Tony looked McGee straight in the eye, "No clue, McGoo. I swear! I thought he was going to be on some island somewhere. Not kicking me out of my bed and forcing me onto the couch!"

McGee shook his head, "You have the worst luck."

"Tell me about it," Tony sighed dramatically, and then almost wiped out as his foot slid on a piece of paper.

"Bishop!" Tony growled, "I thought we had a discussion about leaving papers on the floor?" He picked himself up, McGee still laughing behind him.

"I do not know who this Bishop is, but I can assure you that I did not leave those papers on the ground," A voice that was definitely not Bishop's answered.

McGee's laughter abruptly stopped and both men poked their heads over the bullpen divider.

Tony stood frozen, but McGee whispered, "Ziva?" a grin stretching across his face.

The Israeli woman smiled, stood up from her old desk and stepped into McGee's embrace, "It is good to see you, Tim."

"You too, Ziva. We've missed you around here," McGee was smiling like an idiot as he tightened his arms around Ziva. Neither one really wanted to let go. It felt, to McGee, like his younger sister had finally come home.

"אני התגעגעתי אליך, אח" Ziva smiled and patted McGee's cheek when they finally separated.

"I'd better get Abby. She'll flip out if she finds out that you're home form someone else," Tim left the bullpen after giving Ziva's arm an affectionate squeeze.

He patted Tony's shoulder as he passed, "Make the most of it, Tony."

The senior field agent nodded, still not taking his eyes off of Ziva.

"Hello, Tony," Ziva said, turning to face him, her eyes soft.

"Hi, Ziva," Tony shook his head, barely able to believe that she was standing in front of him.

Neither one made a move; Tony afraid she would leave again if startled and Ziva scared he would have moved on after all the time that had passed. The air was thick with emotions, words said and unsaid.

"Say something, Tony," Ziva implored quietly, once she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

Tony grinned, "You know, when I came home form Israel, I listened to 'The One that Got Away' by Katy Perry nonstop."

His quip effectively broke the ice and Ziva laughed, "You did not, Tony."

"I could have," Tony replied, a mock pout on his lips. But after a second, a genuine smile replaced it; he was just happy to have her home and making fun of him again.

"Yes," Ziva agreed, "You could have. But you did not."

They fell into a comfortable silence that Tony broke moments later.

"Senior's in town for the holidays. He asked about you."

Ziva's eyes twinkled at the mention of Tony's father. She had always liked him.

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"The truth," Tony replied, "That you were a part of a super secret ninja training camp."

Ziva offered up a small quirk of her lips, "You know I do not do that anymore."

"Oh I know," Tony frowned and fiddled with his watchband, "Trust me. I know."

Ziva picked up on Tony's hidden emotion and reached out to touch the hand that was resting on the bullpen wall, "I am sorry, Tony. For all that I have put you through."

"Don't apologize for wanting to improve yourself. I didn't think it was necessary, but this was obviously something you needed—need."

"Needed," Ziva corrected him with a smile, "I am leaving Israel and the rest of the world behind for now. It is time for me to come home."

"Really?" Tony's entire face lit up.

"Really. I have closed the book on my past for now, and applied for a job near the base. I will be teaching English," Ziva said, proud of herself.

"Good. I'm proud of you, Zi. You've done a lot of good these past few months," Tony said, intertwining his fingers with Ziva's.

Ziva nodded her agreement, "I have been planning this for several weeks. I realized that there was no reason for me to snip myself off from you, from everyone."

Tony laughed, "It's cut yourself off, sweet cheeks. Your grasp of the English language slipped again. You accent is stronger too."

"I had not noticed," Ziva said.

"I like it this way. Reminds me of when we first met," Tony waxed nostalgic.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him, "Phone sex, am I right?"

Tony squirmed, "Yeah, not my finest moment."

Ziva opened her mouth to reply, but a squeal from behind her cut her off.

"ZIIIIIVVVVVAAAAAA!" Abby launched her body across the bullpen and pulled her best friend into a bone-crushing hug, "You're home!"

Ziva laughed, and locked eyes with Tony over Abby's shoulder, "Yes, I am finally home."

* * *

**A/N 2: The spot where Ziva speaks in Hebrew means, 'I missed you too, brother.' **


End file.
